


A thief and a detective, when the line blurs

by Sylene_Bloodrose



Category: Persona 5, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, more tags will be added as more chapters are added, no persona 5 spoilers sense i haven't played it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylene_Bloodrose/pseuds/Sylene_Bloodrose
Summary: It's been twenty years sense Shinichi regained his true form and defeated the black organization. Now married to his childhood friend Ran, their son Rin Kudo is about to attend his first year of high school at Shujin prep school.Rin Kudo as always admired his father's skilled as a detective and has looked up to the justice both his parents have tried to uphold and protect. But after befriending the new transfer student and discovering the dark twisted world created from human desire, he will do what he must to protect those around him the only way he can.Hopefully Shinichi doesn't find out his out son as joined up with a new generation of phantom thief, oh who's Rin fooling, it's only a matter of time.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A thief and a detective, when the line blurs

**Author's Note:**

> edit:I fixed some of the mistakes, I don't think I got them all, but I did my best.

**Kudo Residence, Monday, April 4 th 2016, morning**

Shinichi 

It’s been twenty years sense Shinichi Kudo, alongside all of his allies, took down the black organization. Twenty years sense he finally regained his true form and said goodbye to the alter ego known as ‘Conan’ for the last time. Sitting at the kitchen table, Shinichi’s jaw opened wide as a rather loud yawn escaped past his lips. He had stayed up rather late the night before, he had been looking into the mental shut downs and psychotic breakdowns that have ravaged Tokyo for the past several months. Blue eyes narrowed at the newspaper he was currently holding. The paper, like the news that was playing in the background, seemed be focused the newest scandal caused by the resent bizarre events. There had to be more to these incidents then what was being let on. There was just no way that these were random acts of insanity. People don’t just temporarily go crazy and then not remember what happened after. If this had occurred only once or twice, Shinichi might have considered it a possibility. But they were happening far too frequently to be anything other than planned.

Scandal after scandal seemed to hit both the government and those in power. As the accidents and scandals continued, the opinion of the general public seemed to turn against the current political parties as well as law enforcement. Shinichi knew that wouldn’t end well, he has always believed in the law, and the cops who had had worked alongside in the past to keep it.

But despite looking into the incidents, not even Shinichi could make heads or tails of any of it. There had to be someone who would benefit from all of the accidents, but without clues or evidence, not even the famous detective could do much about it. With a heavy sigh, Shinichi sat down the news paper, rubbing his face with a free hand as the other blindly reached for the cup of coffee that sat on the kitchen table beside him. At times like this Shinichi wishes that inspector Megure hadn’t of retired. He was reliable, someone Shinichi could trust to uphold the law and get true justice, not just try to make an easy arrest. Thinking about the current inspector and the officers working under him, Shinichi found himself missing the nineties.

Taking a sip of hot coffee, the detective yawned once more as he rubbed his tiered eyes. “I told you not to stay up so late,” came the voice of the woman Shinichi loved with his whole being. Ran stood before the oven, spatula in hand as she scrambled the eyes in the frying pan. She was as beautiful as ever, pink apron wrapped around her police uniform to keep grease from popping on her clothes. Ran had decided to become an officer after graduating high school. She had said she wanted to be able to use her karate skills to help those in need. Shinichi had supported her all the way, even though her dad hadn’t been to keen on it. He hadn’t liked the idea of his daughter putting herself in dangerous situations. She had even been trained by Detective Sato, who had who had finally married Tagaki well over ten years ago.

Ran’s dark brown hair, which was now only shoulder length, had been tied back into a bun on the back of her head. Ran turned her blue-purple eyes onto him, the fire in them burning as brightly as ever. Shinichi could only laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. “I just wanted to try solving these psychotic breakdowns,” a serious look forming on his face as he continued, “There have been too many victims, and I can feel that there will be more to come. I can’t just stand by and let more innocent people get hurt and killed.” The stubborn glare, which she used a lot on her dad in the past, softened into a sad smile. “I know you do Shinichi, it wouldn’t be you if you weren’t solving cases,” Ran paused as she scrapped the cooked eggs onto the three plates on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. “But please don’t forget that you’re not as young as you used to be, I don’t want you to overdo it again.” Shinichi felt himself smile at his wife’s concern. Even after all these years, he still couldn’t understand how someone so wonderful had been willing to wait for him when had had to hide as Conan Edogawa.

Just as Shinichi was about to tell Ran how much he appreciated her concern, the creaking of stair steps could be heard. It would seem that the third member of this household was finally heading downstairs. With a yawn loud enough to rival his father’s, Rin Kudo stumbled into the kitchen, his blue-purple eyes unfocused as he made his way to the kitchen table.

Today is Rin’s first day of high School, Shinichi felt so proud of his boy; he had grown up so much over the years. He was growing into a young man right before his eyes. Rin was currently wearing is high school uniform which consisted of a white turtle neck shirt underneath a black blazer with red buttons, the school’s emblem visible on the left side of his chest. The pants were mostly black with a red and white checkered pattern. It was a rather unique uniform as far as Shinichi was concerned. While Shinichi was happy for his son, a part of him was slightly disappointed that Rin hadn’t wanted to go to Teitan High school like his parents and grandparents had. To be honest, he had always imagined his son in the Taitan’s blue uniform and green tie, but it would seem that Rin had had his heart set on Shujin. From what Shinichi had looked up, Shujin was a college prep school with a good reputation that was well known for its volleyball team. Apparently the couch was a gold medal Olympian named Suguro Kamoshida.

Just as Rin had sat down, Ran had finished fixing everyone’s plates and sat down both Shinichi and Rin’s down in front of them. Breakfast this morning consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Still standing, Ran had grabbed a cup from the dish drain and filled it with orange juice from the fridge, then sat it down in from of a still sleepy Rin. Once everyone was seated with their breakfast, they dug in. Rin was the first to finish eating. Putting his dirty dishes in the dishwasher, the teen grabbed his school bag from where the chair he had slung it on. Looking at the clock on the wall, Rin yawned out, “I should be going now, don’t want to be late on my first day.” But before he could take a step towards the front door, Ran had pulled out her pink cased cell phone. “Hold up Rin, I still need to take a picture of you. I want a picture of my baby on his first day of high school.”

Shinichi couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the look of utter exasperation on their child’s face. The groan that escaped the teen’s lips was one of many clues of how embarrassed his mom had made him in the span of five seconds. “Mom, you don’t need a picture.” Ran narrowed her eyes, and gave him her serious look, the one that has scared both Shinichi and Ran’s father many times over the years. “I’m getting that picture whether you like it or not. Now smile and say cheese.” Realizing a losing battle when he sees one, Rin gave in and smiled at his mother’s phone and said cheese. After a quick click and flash, Ran checked the picture, nodding her head as she approved of it. “You can go now Rin, have a great day.” Rin Kudo then said his own goodbyes then left the kitchen.

Once Shinichi heard the front door open and close, he picked up his cup of coffee and finished it off. Looking back at the front page articles on the news paper, Shinichi could feel a big case was on the horizon, one that could even rival the Black organization case from all those years ago. If there really was someone behind the scenes causing all of this insanity, he would put a stop to it; that was a promise. Shinichi Kudo was a famous detective after all; there was no way he would allow someone like that to get away from the law. He will make sure that those who break the law face justice.

**Shujin Academy, Monday, April 4 th 2016, morning**

Rin

Rin Kudo’s first day at Shujin was going great. After a quick ride on the subway, Rin had gotten to the prestigious school with time to spare. There were many students handing out around the main entrance, most in groups chatting about many different topics. All of it merging together into background noise. As Rin was switching out his normal shoes for the school ones, he found himself wishing that his best friend Maki Kyogoku was with him. Unfortunately she had chosen to attend Teitan high school like her parents had. Rin has known Maki sense he was very little, Maki’s mom being Sonoko, Ran’s childhood friend. Thinking about it, Rin has always found it funny how he and Maki were childhood friends, and their mom’s were childhood friends. It was crazy how close their families were, they were like family. A smile found its way onto the boy’s face as a thought of the ball of energy that was his best friend. He didn’t know what he would do without her.

Shaking his head, Rin made his way to the third floor were the first year classes were. Rin knew where he was going, over the break; he had taken a tour of the school along with several other first years. His classroom was 3-D, which Rin would never stop finding funny. The classroom was mostly empty; it was still early after all. Taking a seat near the back, Rin looked at the few other students that were milling around the class room. Not really feeling up to socializing, Rin pulled a book out of his school bag. It was one of his dad’s favorite Sherlock Holmes books he had borrowed, with permission of course. Opening the book up to where his book mark was saving his place, Rin continued reading from where he had stopped the night before. Before he knew it, the classroom had filled up with students; the background noise of chatting students had gotten louder without Rin realizing it. Looking up, Rin decided that was enough reading for now, the teacher could walk in any second. Marking his new place, Rin put the book back into his bag.

Just then the sliding door to the classroom slide open and a young woman with long black hair walked in. Everyone rushed to their seats, a silence falling over the classroom as the teacher made her way to the front of the room. The woman appeared to be somewhere between her late twenties and yearly thirties. She wore a simple white blouse and black dress pants. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail at the top of her head. The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Yukari, who would be their homeroom teacher. Pulling out a piece of paper from the desk upfront, Ms. Yukari called attendance. After that, class progressed as normally, if not a bit boringly. Looking out the window, Rin found himself daydreaming more than listening.

**Kudo residence, Sunday, April 10 th 2016, afternoon**

Rin’s first day of school went by in a blur. Nothing interesting had happened, though that should be a given. Other then hanging out with a few of his new classmates, and checking out the school’s clubs, there was nothing of interest to speak of. Well, there was the strange rumors involving the volleyball couch. Though Rin hadn’t paid much attention to them, he has never cared for gossip. So far, Rin as only encountered the couch once or twice. Even though the man seemed to have a friendly attitude, and always seemed to have a smile on his face, a part of Rin couldn’t help feeling that it seemed fake. There was just something about him that just rubbed Rin the wrong way. Why that was, Rin couldn’t say. He had no reason to be uneasy around the man; he hadn’t done anything as far as he knows. It was probably just the rumors he’s been hearing from upperclassmen. 

At the moment Rin and his dad were in the back yard playing with a soccer ball. A net had been set up, and Rin was trying to get the ball past his dad who stood as goalie. So far Rin has never managed to get the ball past his dad. Apparently his dad had been really good at soccer back in high school and still loved playing it. Growing up, Rin has always loved playing kick ball with his dad. It had always been fun playing with his dad and kicking the ball back and forth. Whenever his dad wasn’t busy on a case, he would always play with him and take him and Maki to soccer games. Rin always enjoyed himself; more then was willing to say. He loved spending time with his parents, especially sense they were busy with work a lot. It make the times when the three of them where together all the more special.

Running across the yard, kicking the soccer ball before him, Rin kicked the ball towards the edge of the net with all of his strength. This was it, this time he would finally make a goal. Shinichi jumped for the ball, just barely grabbing it before it could go in. Holding the ball in his hands Rin’s dad grinned at him, “Almost, just a little more practice and you’ll make that goal. You’ve improved so much, it’s a shame Shujin doesn’t have a soccer team, you would have gotten it no problem.” Rin rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by his dad’s praise. It was true that Shujin didn’t have a soccer team, but there was always the volleyball team if he ever got bored. Though with the rumors, which he couldn’t help noticing despite not being interested in rumors, the thought of actually joining made him feel uneasy. Maybe he could start a detective club like he did in middle school with Maki. That had been fun, helping students who came to them for help, for all sorts of things. Rin couldn’t see why he couldn’t do the same here. After a few more kicks from Rin, he and his dad switched places. Now Rin stood before the net while his dad was getting ready to kick the ball towards him.

With a swift kick, the soccer ball went sailing over Rin’s head into the net behind. After several more kicks, a few of which Rin managed to catch, Shinichi called for a brake and the two went inside to get a drink. Now sitting at the kitchen table, water bottle in hand, Rin scrolled through his phone. It would seem that news of the latest subway crash was all over the internet. From live footage of the accident, to news reports discussing the aftermath, the thought sent a shiver down Rin’s spine. The thought of a subway crash was terrifying when he himself rode the subway every day to get to school. It hit a little too close to home, and from the uneasy look on his dad’s face as he watched the news on TV, Rin could see that he felt the same way. “Hey Rin,” Rin looked up to see what his dad wanted. “If you’re not comfortable taking the subway to school, I can always take you if you want?”

While Rin was touched by his dad’s concern, he knew that traffic would be killer in the fallowing days. He couldn’t inconvenience him that way. Shaking his head of shaggy brown hair, Rin declined the offer, “That’s ok; I can keep riding the subway. It would be faster. If I change my mind I’ll let you know.” Not that he had any attention of it. Shinichi nodded his head as well, “Ok, I understand.”

Just then a knock from the front door caught both of their attention. Getting up, Rin made his way to the front door and opened it. Standing before him was none other than Maki. Waving at him with a grin on her face, Maki greeted him, “Hey Rin, you want to hang out?”

Maki Kyogoku was only a few inches shorter then Rin, long brown hair tied in a low ponytail at the nap of her neck. Rin couldn’t help but notice how nice she looked in her favorite blue tank top and black short shorts. She’s really grown a lot sense they were little.

“Who’s at the door,” Shinichi called from further in the house. Looking back over his shoulder, Rin found himself embarrassed as he realized that he almost forgot he was standing in the middle of his doorway with the door wide open. “It’s Maki; we’re going to hang out. I’ll be back later.” Rin didn’t bother asking for permission, he knew his dad wouldn’t mind. As Rin was getting his shoes on, he heard is dad called out, “Ok, just be back before it gets dark, you have school in the morning.” Agreeing to his dad’s request, Rin closed the door behind him as he followed Maki down the street. After a quick ride on the subway, the two found themselves in the underground mall of Shibuya. They walked around looking at all the different shops, even stopping to get smoothies at one point. As they were passing a clothing store, Rin noticed a foreign looking teenage girl with blonde pigtails walking out with a few bags. She looked pretty, and also familiar. He could have sworn he’s seen her somewhere before, but couldn’t recall were. Then it clicked, she was the girl he had bumped into at school the other day. If Rin’s memories were to be trusted, she was a second year that a lot of the school's rumors there circulating around.

Not wanting to be caught staring like a creep, Rin turned his head away, only to find Maki glaring at him, “Rin, why were you ogling that girl.” Gaping like a fish, Rin felt his face flush at the accusation. “I was not!” The loud yell that escaped from Rin brought unwanted attention down on the two of them. Face growing hotter, Rin looked away as he spoke in a normal tone, “She looked familiar is all. She's a student from Shujin, I met once in the hallway. I was just looking to see it it was her.” The glare Maki was sending his way softened to a pout. “I see, sorry about that.” Not wanting to drag out this awkward conversation any further, Rin let it drop. As if trying to apologize, Maki grabbed Rin’s hand and pulled him into a shop that sells videos.

**Kudo residence, Sunday, April 10 th 2016, nighttime**

Rin laid in bed on top on his blue sheets, phone in hand as he texted Maki. Except of that one awkward moment he had a great time. He really did enjoy spending time with her, even though she can be a hand full some times. It wasn’t long before Maki was texting goodnight, ending the chat. Not feeling like going to sleep just yet, Rin pulled up the school’s form where he saw a new thread that stood out, **_‘New dangerous criminal transfer student.’_** Blinking in surprise, Rin sat up straight and clicked. Rin couldn't help being interested in the strange topic. The form was full of comments from dozens of random students he didn’t know. While most of what he read was ridiculous, to the point of absurdity, one thing caught his eye. Apparently the transfer student with a criminal record was going to be attending Shujin as a second year starting tomorrow. If this transfer student was only on probation, then there was no way any of what everyone was gossiping about could possibly be true. Rolling his eyes at the comments on his phone, Rin closed out the page and put his phone down. Sense this new student would be in second year, Rin doubted he would actually meet him. There was no point thinking about it. Closing his eyes, Rin went to sleep for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for giving this story a chance. The idea just came to me one day and I had to write it down. I got the idea of this story taking place 20 years after the events of Detective Conan from the fact the it originally came out it 1994. So in this story Shinichi first shrank in 1994 and permanently regained his true form two years later in 1996. I have never written for either Persona 5 or Detective Conan so i'll try to keep everyone in character as best if I can. If at any point you think their out of character, just let me know. 
> 
> I've seen over crossovers between these two but none have really caught my interest, so i decided to write my ow. I hope you've enjoyed it so fare, so please leave a kudo and comment to let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome to let me know what i need to work on to improve my writing.


End file.
